Julia Smith-Johnson
History Julia Smith-Johnson: 1985 - 2003 The only child of musicians Henry & Annabelle Smith (band mates of Casey Reynolds, the uncle of Sean & Magdalena Johnson). Though she spent most of her early life in the Johnson home playing with Sean and Magda, at home she was raised by her paternal grandparents: Alan, a retired US Army Drill Sergeant, and his wife Norma, a retired emergency room nurse. As a result of these two different environments, Jules had a very eclectic way about her, She was a very open-minded and obedient child, who often wore a 'vintage' clothing style. When she got out of high school and was free to pursue her own lifestyle, that changed. Jules embraced her mother's Hispanic heritage and began to dress how she wanted . All this resulted in Jules developing an even more eclectic, pseudo-bohemian style. She also began using Spanish slang and phrases. About the only thing she couldn't quite take the reins of was her heart. Jules had, for as long as she could recall, nurtured a crush on Sean Johnson but never quite knew how to tell him. She did try, many times, even in the middle and high school years, but she was always defeated by her poor choice of phrasing, bashful behavior, lack of courage, Sean's obliviousness, bad timing, and once a passing truck that hit a puddle and dowsed Jules mid-confession. Despite her inability to find the time to openly admit her attraction to Sean, Jules did remain close friends with him, and especially his sister Magda. So close were Magda and Jules that each were the only ones who knew the other's secret. They were both metahumans. While Magda discovered her powers first, Jules would remain unaware of her own metahuman heritage until one night when she was eighteen and studying for Aisling Drummond brought an injured Magda to Jules' garage, hoping to make use of the rather well-stocked first-aid kit that Jules' grandmother kept on hand. When Ace needed to look through the med-kit that Jules' snuck out of the house she drafted Jules to stanch Magda's bleeding. When Jules put her hands on Magda's wound, she felt a sensation that she had never had before. She sensed Magda's anatomy, could see the damage, visualize it's proper state, and then she willed that to be. Though Jules collapsed, Magda found her gaping wound to be nearly healed, leaving only tender skin and small scab in it's place. Ace and Mags knew that injuries would be a constant problem for vigilantes. When Jules woke up two days later, she was met with a hearty breakfast and a proposition. Jules was not eager to enlist in a war against 'bunny body-snatchers' and insisted she was queasy at the sight of blood, but she could not say no to her friends. After she went on patrol, her initial concerns began to fade as she found she genuinely enjoyed helping people (her body began to release high levels of endorphins to offset the headaches and exhaustion caused by her powers use) and her powers activating had also removed her hemophobic tendencies. Of course, her powers didn't removed her fears, though. Jules was still scared of opening up to Sean. But Mags had a plan to rectify that.Oracle Files: Julia Smith-Johnson (1/2) Doc: 2003 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Julia Smith-Johnson/Doc is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Julia Smith-Johnson * Character Gallery: Julia Smith-Johnson Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Shadow Risers Members Category:Metahuman Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality